The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference, in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,122 discloses an auto detect system for a marine vessel in which the various associations and relationships between marine propulsion devices, gauges, sensors, and other components are quickly and easily determined. The system performs a method which automatically determines the number of marine propulsion devices on the marine vessel and, where needed, prompts the boat builder or marine vessel outfitter to enter various commands to identify particular marine propulsion devices with reference to their location on the marine vessel and to identify certain other components, such as gauges, with reference to both their location at a particular helm station and their association with a particular marine propulsion device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,106 discloses a method for monitoring voltage changes along a cable. First and second controllers monitor voltage potentials at first and second locations along the cable and these voltage potentials are compared to determine whether or not voltage drops exist along the cable. These voltage drops would normally be caused by improperly connected or damaged nodes which increase the resistance to the power provided by a power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,212 discloses a boat that can include batteries, a generator, a remote control unit provided in a hull, and an outboard motor controlled through the remote control unit so as to generate thrust. The batteries and the generator can be connected to the remote control unit and the outboard motor via power supply cables. The remote control unit and the outboard motor can be connected via drive-by-wire controller area network (“DBW CAN”) cables. At least two systems of power supply cables and at least two systems of DBW CAN cables can also be provided.